Technical Field
The present invention relates to a software technology used by a computer including a touch panel, such as a portable information terminal.
Related Art
A computer including a touch panel detects a touched position when a user touches with a fingertip or a touch pen on an input surface of the touch panel to execute a process in accordance with this touched position. Such a touch panel that is currently widely used can detect a plurality of touched positions, i.e. the touch panel is multi-touch detectable. Based on such a property, a stamp type device has newly been provided as an input device.
For example, a system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-256246 includes a stamp type device having a plurality of contact terminals. When this stamp type device is placed on an input surface of a touch panel, positions touched by the contact terminals are detected, and a plurality of coordinates of the detected touched positions on the input surface is input. A terminal device including the touch panel converts the plurality of input coordinates into codes, and sends the codes to a server. The server compares the received codes with preliminarily stored codes, and replies an electronic stamp image corresponding to the conformed codes to the terminal device. Upon receiving the electronic stamp image, the terminal device displays an electronic document added with the electronic stamp image on the touch panel. Therefore, the stamped electronic document is created.
However, the above described system is a system that merely extends an intrinsic function of a stamp into electronic documents to show a responsibility or a privilege by leaving an imprint on a document.